


Social Distancing

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: Neither of you like the fact that you are in quarantine, but at least you have each other to keep you company.
Relationships: Master Attendant & Opera Cake (Food Fantasy), Opera Cake/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamikaze_Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/gifts).



> A gift for a friend! Anyway, the relationship between Opera Cake and you (Master Attendant) are borderline platonic and romantic, so feel free to imagine it in whatever way you prefer.

"So we are distancing from the world because of the pandemic, Opera Cake. We ought to stay inside at all times unless there is something urgent."

"Okay, I got it. Thank you for informing me, Master Attendant."

"Have you ever experience something like this?"

"Never."

"Are you scared? Or upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"Your troupe called your long-awaited performance off- Eh? Opera Cake? Where are you going?"

***  
You let out an amused chuckle as you observe Opera Cake, who is staring mindlessly into the commercial running on TV. The Food Soul is clearly equally, if not even more, unhappy as you are about the news. Still, what can you do? 

"Opera?" You call out, tentatively. Even with the knowledge of how calm and collect the man is, you still couldn't help but be cautious to avoid being lashed out at.

A low "Hm?" is the only response you receive. Ahhh... seems like he feels more dejected than what you previously thought. Still, he doesn't seem to be angry at all, so you gather your courage and slowly scoots closer to him, taking the remote control which Opera Cake is loosely holding.

He gives you a blank look, then returning his gaze to the TV screen.

The way he is acting right now is unusually childish that it just makes you want to burst out laughing. Holding it in, you press a few buttons on the remote control, changing back to the TV's home interface, browsing through the movies you purchased.

"Anything you wanna watch?"

Opera Cake shakes his head.

"How about Beauty and The Beast, the 2017 version?"

The Food Soul gives you a weird look.

"We literally watched it last night, didn't we?"

"But you like it, and I like it, so it wouldn't be a problem watching it over and over again, right?"

Opera Cake just sighs, mumbling something under his breath. You take that as an agreement and run off to the kitchen, fetching snacks and drinks before coming back, sitting beside Opera Cake with your favorite stuffed animal wrapped in your arms. Opera Cake must have notice the spark of excitement in your eyes, seeing how he clicks his tongue with what looks like the tiniest of mirth deep in his golden orbs. A surge of embarrassment wash through you as you notice how childlike you are acting like right now. Your freedom from work is really getting to you, making you unconsciously lowering your guard.

You excitedly watch the oh-so-familiar intro, thinking how it would be great reliving the experience of watching one of your favorite movies.

However, you should have known better about what would if you watch something you have already memorized by heart.

Around 20 minutes in, and you completely lose concentration. At one point, you have absent-mindedly rest your head on Opera Cake's shoulder, almost leaning your whole body into his warmth. Opera Cake apparently is still enjoying the movie as he doesn't seem to notice the physical contact that he appears to loathe. You blink, staring at the side of his face, then mindlessly voice out something that has been on your mind since the start of the virus outbreak:

"Do Food Souls get sick?"

"I believe they do, just not the same way humans do." The Food Soul replies without sparing you a glance.

"Huh..."

Awkward silence (at least for you).

Now that you think about it, this is actually the first time you manage to get this close to Opera Cake. He always appears to be so cold and distance that sometimes you wonder if there is any chance you are hated. As you interact more, that possibility gets slimmer, but you couldn't help but still feel a tad bit insecure every now and then.

Are you good enough to be his Master Attendant?

Those thoughts distract you even further that you couldn't help but completely leans into the Food Soul beside you. Your eyelid is fighting to shut down as a result of your lack of sleep last night.

Your final thoughts being "Ugh why is this guy so warm" before you drift off to the faraway land of dreams.

***

Opera Cake breathes out satisfyingly as the end credits roll on the screen. While it may not be the best thing he has ever watch, it is definitely enjoyable.

Just as he attempt to stretch out, the weight on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. His eyes move to look at your peaceful features before he sighs deeply. Moving slowly as to not waking you, he effortlessly pick you up in his arm and carry you back to your room. Gently lowering your body to the soft mattress, he pull the blanket up, covering your body before tucking the stuffed animal into your arms. Turning on the air conditioner, making sure everything is alright, the Food Soul then turn to leave the dark, silence room, allowing you to stay in your slumber.

"Ugh, I can't even..." Opera Cake mutters. Nevertheless, he doesn't try to hide the soft smile that is slowly emerging on his lips as he recalls the tranquil feeling your relaxed expression unknowingly give him.

"Master Attendant, what would you do without me, hm..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy everyone! Please refrain from going outside too much and remember wash your hands frequently!


End file.
